


Whips and Chains and Singing and Dancing

by HugeSpnFan



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: BDSM topics, M/M, Rihanna's S&M, Singing Chicken, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeSpnFan/pseuds/HugeSpnFan
Summary: Carisi and Barba find themselves in a game of singing chicken which starts as the two singing embarrassing songs until one gives in. Sonny is in it to win it.





	Whips and Chains and Singing and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know that Raul Esparza can sing because he's a Broadway god, but I didn't really understand until about 3 minutes into him singing Hallelujah which HOT DAMN. YES KING! UGH! Lol. Anyways, here is a link to that followed by a link to the song used here, Rihanna's S&M if you haven't heard it.
> 
> https://youtu.be/lYKkOBqqD4w
> 
> https://youtu.be/dlEdFJpQ8-c

How it had come to this, neither of them knew. A few weeks ago, they had gone to the bar with the rest of the squad after winning a particularly tough case. This was not an uncommon occurrence; however, they all had consumed an unusual amount of alcohol and ended up participating in the bar’s karaoke night. This should have been embarrassing enough to draw the line and maybe stop drinking. Maybe he would blame it on the high of his coworkers being genuinely impressed with his singing ability because Rafael Barba CAN sing damn it, but all it took was a moment of eye contact between him and Carisi for the two to silently agree to a game of singing chicken.

 

 

Essentially, the two spent the rest of the night attempting to see who was willing to make the bigger fool of themselves. They escalated to singing songs they would never sing in public including but not limited to Taylor Swift’s Love Story and Aqua’s Barbie Girl. Neither surrendered and neither were sure when their colleagues went home or realized how annoyed the other bar patrons were. 

 

Naturally, since neither had conceded, they decided to continue this competition using video. Basically, they would record themselves singing some ridiculous song and send it to the other. Soon it became clear neither intended to surrender and that they needed to up the ante. So these videos ended up being sent to their amused coworkers. Still, neither submitted. Rafael was sure the only reason he hadn’t given up to save his own dignity was the fact that he had already lost it during that first night and he refused to lose to Dominick “Call me Sonny” Carisi Jr. of all people. They both put a considerable amount of effort into the videos going so far as to edit them to look almost professional. Still, neither relented. 

 

They decided that the use of videos might be too impersonal for the performer to experience the right kind of shame to produce a winner. So they decided to meet up and perform for each other in person. This did not deter Sonny, and he made sure to remind Barba of that before they left the office for the night.

 

 

So here they were, alone in Barba’s apartment with a camera ready to go because they did still have to send the results to their friends. Sonny was confident. He had planned his song out meticulously. He choreographed and bought everything he needed to would ensure he won tonight. He had prepared a second song as well, but he seriously hoped it wouldn’t come to that. He was first tonight and he didn’t think Rafael would even bother with a follow up after his performance. At least he hoped that’s what would happen. 

 

He began to get ready, moving the coffee table further from the couch and closer to the door so the viewer had full view of what was going on. Sonny set a box on the coffee table and pulled what can only be described as a tabletop disco ball from the box and placed it on the table. He then faced a now seated Rafael. 

 

 

He had arrived dressed in what he needed, but all Barba could see was a man in a loose long sleeve shirt and jeans. Sonny would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous as hell, but he was GOING to win tonight. He turned on the ball and stood in front of Rafael and motioned for him to hit the play button on the phone Sonny left on the couch. And so he started singing

 

_ Na na na, come on _

_ Na na na, come on _

_ Na na na, na na come on _

_ Na na na, come on, come on _

_ Come on, na na-na na come on _

Sonny dramatically took off his shirt in time to the music revealing a black leather vest and some leather studded straps crossing his chest. 

 

 

_ Na na na, come on _

_ Na na na, na na, come on _

_ Na na na, come on, come on _

_ Come on, na na na na _

 

He then somehow gracefully yet dramatically removes his jeans revealing the tight leather pants with buckles along the legs underneath. He then begins seductively dancing to the music.

 

 

_ Feels so good being bad _

_ There's no way I'm turning back _

_ Now the pain is for pleasure _

_ 'Cause nothing can measure _

 

It is at this point that Rafael realizes that Sonny had “bruising” on his arm in the shape of a hand print, the product of a well done makeup job. 

 

 

_ Love is great, love is fine _

_ Out the box, out of line _

_ The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more _

 

While Sonny is still dancing but Rafael’s eyes are now on the crop Sonny has grabbed from the box on the table behind him. He wasn’t recklessly waving it around like Barba would expect but rather worked it into his dance routine.

 

 

_ 'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_ But chains and whips excite me _

 

At that he ran the end of the crop across Barba’s cheekbone and winked at him with a blinding smile across his face. Barba could feel himself start to blush. He just hoped Sonny couldn’t tell.

 

_ 'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones, _

_ But chains and whips excite me _

 

At this point Rafael realized his pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He attempts to discreetly take one of the couch pillows and cover his lap, but he failed. The motion causes Sonny to laugh before continuing.

. 

_ Na na na come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it _

 

At this point, Sonny was certain he was going to win. He could feel himself beginning to get cocky. 

 

_ Love is great, love is fine _

_ Out the box, out of line _

_ The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more _

 

He was getting further into it. He began dancing lower, showing off his ass which Barba couldn’t help but stare at. 

 

_ 'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_ But chains and whips excite me _

 

“You certainly are good at it,” is all Barba could think at this point. His brain was fried. The blood was clearly elsewhere.

 

_ Na na na come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it _

 

It says something that it isn’t until this point that Rafael realizes Sonny went so far as to create a fake hickey on his neck and bite mark using makeup. He really had to commend the amount of effort that Sonny put into his performance. 

 

 

_ S, S, S and M, M, M _

_ S, S, S and M, M, M _

 

Sonny canted his hips in time to the music, the leather pants sliding down so the V of his hips became visible.

 

 

_ Oh I love the feeling you bring to me _

_ Oh, you turn me on _

_ It's exactly what I've been yearning for _

_ Give it to me strong _

_ And meet me in my boudoir _

_ Make my body say ah, ah, ah _

_ I like it, like it _

 

At this Sonny turned to the box and removed a ball gag and fastened it so it hung loosely around his neck swaying with his dancing.

 

 

_ 'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_ But chains and whips excite me _

 

By this point Barba was openly staring. It was obvious Sonny knew the effect he had at this point and was playing on it. If he couldn’t win by embarrassing himself, he’d embarrass Rafael instead.

 

_ 'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_ But chains and whips excite me _

 

Sonny turned to the box and pulled out his last item, his cuffs and left the crop in its place. He worked the cuff into his routine, spinning them around on his hand, their jingle audible over the music.

 

 

_ Na na na come on, come on, come on, _

_ I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it _

 

Sonny then linked the cuffs around his wrists behind his back and continued to sway his hips.

 

_ S, S, S and M, M, M _

_ S, S, S and M, M, M _

_ S, S, S and M, M, M _

_ S, S, S and M, M, M _

 

At the last M, Sonny threw himself to the floor whipping his neck back just right to fling the ball gag into his ready mouth and leaving him on his knees, arms cuffed behind his back, in front of Barba and his head bowed in a submissive position.  This was what he was most proud of, the dramatization that would draw it all together. This is what would guarantee his win.

 

With his performance over, Sonny looks up at Rafael, spits out the ball gag and asks him to get the keys for the cuffs. It was obvious Barba was uncomfortable with the idea of standing and exiting the privacy of his couch pillow, but he relented anyways. 

“I can’t just say no. Can I?”

 

 

“So is it agreed that I won?”

 

“I wouldn’t say you won, detective. It isn’t that I am afraid of embarrassing myself further. I just am not sure it is possible to come up with something more demeaning than that.”

 

Sonny smirked. “Demeaning and sexy, am I right?” he asked with a wink. “It seems to me like you could use a cold shower.” When Rafael rolled his eyes, Sonny asked “Oh Rafael. Are you mad that you didn’t think about it first?”

 

 

“You know if you want to avoid that cold shower, I can certainly think of some other options for that.” Sonny said with a smirk gesturing to the clear erection Barba was sporting. “After all I have been carrying the torch for you for quite a while.”

 

At this Barba grabbed an upper strap and pressed their mouths together. “For the record, if this is your aim, in the future, all of this,” Rafael gestures to the Sonny’s leather clad body “is appreciated, but not necessary.”


End file.
